


Gotham's Child

by pqlaertes



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graffito seen in the Gotham subway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham's Child

The Joker's fingers, long and wild,  
will curve around your skull, my child,  
or, long and seeking, twitch, and rise  
and touch a place between your thighs.  
His mouth is sweet and hot and wide,  
his tongue will find its way inside.   
And then dark Gotham's orphan daughter  
will jerk and sink, and fade thereafter,  
slide to the smeary streets that taught her  
and sleep, enfolded in his laughter.

 

=1998=

 


End file.
